Thanks for Giving
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Its Thanksgiving and Sam is out to make sure no Turkeys go harmed this year. By bringing them back from the dead! Funny and it even has a moral! DannySam. Completed
1. The Turkey Menace

Thanks For Giving Chapter One: The Turkey Menace

Sam was in her room which was now full of chairs. Danny, Tucker, her parents, Jazz, and various other people were sitting in said chairs.

Sam: I now call this meeting of the Greatly Obsessed Tree Huggers or G.O.T.H for short to start.

Everyone got up and ran away except for Danny and Tucker.

Tucker: She handcuffed you too?

Danny: Sam told me it was a friendship bracelet!

Sam: Anyway it is now time to discuss a very serious issue. Thanksgiving a terrible day were Turkeys are fattened and then mercilessly slaughtered just so a bunch of lazy humans can eat till they pass out! Oh how I hate today so MUCH! (Starts hyperventilating)

Danny: Sam! Do you need me to get the bag?

Sam: (Gasping) Yes.

Danny handed her a paper bag which she began to inhale and exhale out of. After calming down she turned on a projector.

Sam: I have prepared this slide show to expose the evils of Thanksgiving. (Presses button) Behold!

A picture of her and Danny kissing came up on the screen. Tucker burst out laughing Danny blushed and Sam desperately fumbled to change it.

Sam: He, he, how did that get there?

Tucker: Sam this is nice and all but I hate nature so there is know way I'm going within a hundred miles of a "greatly obsessed tree hugger" club.

Still cuffed to the chair Tucker hopped out of the room leaving her and Danny.

Sam: (In a seductive voice) I though he'd never leave.

Danny: A Sam what's going on?

Sam: (Normal voice) What does it look like I'm doing? I'm seducing you!

Danny gulped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be posted later today.


	2. Seduction

Gosh I hate right now with their joke of a help and FAQ section and how I can no longer send PMs and get alerts even for my own stories or reviews. I am considering leaving the site but for now Happy Thanksgiving. And of course Sam is no dumb dumb the handcuffs were ghost proof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks For Giving Chapter 2: Seduction

What happened next in Sam's room sadly I will never talk about. I couldn't unless I upped the story's rating to M anyway so this chapter will show what happened after that. Sam emerged from her room with Danny in tow. His hair was ruffled, his clothes appeared to have been thrown on and he had purple lipstick marks all over his face and other parts of his body I will not mention.

Sam: Okay Danny, I've made you the happiest ghost boy alive and now its your turn to pay me back.

Danny: (lovestruck) How Sammy.

Sam: Never call me that again. So remember that thing your parents used to make those wiener monsters?

Danny: Why?

Sam: Oh, I was just thinking about using it to create an army of undead Turkeys.

Danny: As long as you seduce me again you bet I'll help!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again chapter 3 later today. YES!


	3. IT LIVES!

Thanks for Giving Chapter 3: IT LIVES!!!

Danny and Sam were in the cemetery for Turkeys. The Goth held a strange device and had an almost evil grin.

Sam: (Turns on the machine and Turkeys zombies begin to rise from the ground.) Yes! Yes! Rise my minions! This is the best Thanksgiving ever isn't Danny?

Danny: (Clutching Sam for dear life) The Turkeys scare me.

Turkeys everywhere emerged all in horrible states of decomposition. Some worse than others, a few even had worms coming out of various places. Danny shivered in pure fear.

Sam: Now my minions I have resurrected you for two reasons. One so you can live the life you dissevered and two to destroy all people who eat Turkey (grabs Danny) except for him.

Turkeys: GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBEL GOBBEL!

Sam: NOW GO!

The Turkeys marched off and Sam laughed insanely.

Danny: (Gulp) Are you sure this is a good idea Sam?

Sam: Well if anything goes wrong I promise to make it up to you, or rather make out.

Danny: Can't argue with that.

Sam: (Thinking) _Thank goodness for teenage boy hormones._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Fenton Works Jack was staring out the window at the army of Turkeys.

Jack: Look Maddie! A Turkey Parade! (The Turkeys enter the house) Ahh stay away! NOOOOOO!

Turkeys: Gobble gobble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over town people suffered similar fates. Tucker who had eaten more Turkey than anyone else was their prime target.

Tucker: Do de do. (Sees Turkey) That is one butt ugly Turkey all the more reason to put it out of its misery and in to my stomach.

Before the techno geek could even say anything he was mauled by the undead bird.

Danny couldn't take this anymore he went to the old platform of the now defunct Thanksgiving play where everyone was hiding from the birds. Danny climbed upon the stage and pulled out a microphone.

Danny: People of Amity Park, what are we doing? Hiding from these birds we should fight for whats right! I'm mean yeah maybe its wrong to eat Turkeys. But destroying us doesn't make it right. Whose with me.

Everyone: YEAH LETS KICK SOME TURKEY BUTT!

Sam then climbed upon the stage with a microphone as well.

Sam: Danny, forgive me! (Pushes Danny off the stage) Who are you going to listen to Danny, or good ol' Sam who has candy! (Throws candy at people)

Everyone: LETS ACCEPT OUR FATE AND EAT CANDY!

Danny: Well Sam, forgive me! (Throws a piece of Turkey at Sam it lands in her throat forcing her to swallow.)

Sam: No! I've eaten Turkey.

Every last one of the Turkeys burst in and covered Sam in a mass pecking frenzy her screams of agony rang out for ours until Danny Phantom "appeared out of nowhere" and ecto blasted them away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Sam lay in her bead covered in bandages. Danny was standing beside her with a smug look on his face.

Danny: Now Sammy, what did we learn today.

Sam: I said never call me that!

Danny:(annoyed) What did we learn today?

Sam: That Turkeys know just the right spaces to peck so you can feel the maximum amount of pain.

Danny: What else?

Sam: Never bring something back from the dead for your own twisted desires.

Danny: I was gonna say that seducing me can get me to do whatever you want but your moral is good too.

Sam: Bite me.

Danny: Really?

Sam face palmed.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another story ended.

Danny: So Sam what do you want to do now.

Sam: Well maybe you could help "inspect" my tonsils.

Hey! This is a K plus story you two be careful what you say!

D&S: Sorry.


End file.
